The Reincarnation Girl
by Time Lady Fighter
Summary: Katherina was just a normal girl with different beliefs from everyone else, or so she thought. Every Supernatural thing is out to get her. This is the story of a girl with an extraordinary gift to see Shinigami and a beneficial soul to the world. How does she play part in the world? She is about to find out through one reincarnation at a time. [Undertaker/OC] [Shinigami/OC]
1. Chapter 1: How it all began

**Hello readers! I've had this story in my mind for a long time now and decided to wait for the day when I would sit down and write it out. Today is that day. This story will involve Reincarnation, Time Traveling, Witches, Demons, Shinigami's and lots of Supernatural stuff. **

**If you don't like it, then please don't read, simple as that but please do give it a chance. Thanks!**

* * *

><p><em>"I did not begin when I was born, nor when I was conceived. I have been growing, developing, through incalculable myriads of millenniums… All my previous selves have their voices, echoes, promptings in me… Oh, incalculable times again shall I be born." - Jack London<em>

* * *

><p><strong>The Reincarnation Girl<strong>

**Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji Fanfiction**

**Chapter 1: How it all Began**

**Summary: **

* * *

><p><em>15th Century, Europe. In a poor village.<em>

There is a girl with long brown hair, big brown eyes and fair skin which is dirty from picking food in the farm. She is wearing a green gown with long sleeves as her hair is back in a bun. She is walking through the busy, dirty village with a basket in her hands full of food she picked as the people talk among each other. The girl looks to be about the age of 16, a young person, but not back in this time with little medicene and many diseases, Death is around every door.

The girl is already married and is expecting a child. Little do the townspeople and this girl herself know, she is a special soul and the shadows have been keeping a close eye on her. The girl arrives to her house putting the basket on the table as she greets her parents and husband.

"Katherina!" Her husband greets her taking her into a hug.

She remembers when she met him. It was a windy day in the village and she was playing outside as she was only 13 at the time. She lost her headpiece as it blew away in the wind. She chased after it only to find him picking it up and giving it back to her. She looked at him in silence giving a smile as her Mama taught her to not speak to a man before he speaks to you. It was the same with her father. She was taught Women have only three things to do in life, do the housework, give birth to the children and take care of them.

Katherina never liked the way it worked, but she couldn't do anything about it, at least that's what she would keep them thinking. She always believed deep in her soul there was more to life. Women didn't have to deal with being pushed around and treated like this, there was more to this world then what they always saw. She always felt like eyes were watching her in the shadows, but there was always the assumption that they didn't feel human.

Katherina liked the possibility that there was different life out there. It didn't scare her like it did with other people. Katherina was a good woman and went to church like every other woman should as the men went to work. Katherina didn't mind it but she wished she could do something different, she wished she could at least have a friend to talk to that wouldn't put her down for her crazy beliefs. Someone that was different from the people in the village and wouldn't think her crazy.

Maybe someone like the whoever is watching her in the shadows?

"Katherina!" A hand waved in front of her face "Katherina Von Petrova!" She blinked realizing it. The hand stopped as it slapped the air giving up "Stupid girl!" It was her fathers.

Katherina smiled "Ah sorry papa." Suddenly she began to feel a sharp pain go through her body as she croutched to the floor.

Katherina's mom ran to her side "It's time my dear."

* * *

><p>It was night time as candle's surrounded the small room. After what seemed like hours, Katherina delivered the baby. During that time she could feel the shadows watching her.<p>

Katherina's mom cradled the baby in her arms "It is a beautiful baby girl!" Her mom gave a sad smile knowing what would happen next. Katherina looked to her mom with tears in her eyes shaking her head silently whispering "Please mama no..."

Katherina's husband looked angry "A girl!"

Katherina looked to him as the tears fell then looked to her father as he looked disappointed "Papa?"

Katherina's father looked to her as he took the baby from his wife then looked back to his daughter "Say goodbye."

Katherina shook her head as she felt her heart being ripped apart. She couldn't produce an heir, she didn't give birth to a boy and it was all her fault. She was being punished for something that couldn't be helped. "Mama! Please, don't! Don't let them take my baby away!" Katherina sobbed loudly to her mother that held her down with a sad face as her father walked out the door with the baby. "No! Mama please! Please!"

Katherina's husband looked to her in anger shaking his head as his hands were in fists. He stormed out the door and that was the last she saw of him and her baby.

* * *

><p><em>A few months later<em>

Katherina was depressed about all that happened two months ago. Her husband left her since she didn't give him a son and she didn't find out what happened to her baby as her father and mother refused to tell her anything.

After all that happened, Katherina did her usual routine every good woman should, go to church and do the housework. As she walked through the town, she could feel the eyes from the shadows on her again. She wanted to approach them and find out what they were. She wanted to ask them if they knew what happened to her child, why she was cursed with this bad luck.

She continued walking as she began to see these strange men in weird clothes walking past her with these strange objects she had never seen. The men were wearing glasses, black suits and had a strange eye color of a greenish yellow.

One of the men, a guy with long gray hair walking past her gave her a quick glance. Were these the eyes watching her in the shadows? She felt something pull her as she begin to run chasing after these guys.

What happened next struck her right to her very soul.

She stopped dead in her tracks watching the black suited men entering her house. They all glanced at her as she looked to them in shock. She snapped out of it as she yelled to her parents "Papa! Mama!" She ran inside only to get there in time to see one of the black suited men using their object on her mother as pictures of her mothers life played before her eyes.

Katherina looked in horror as the man with gray hair walked up to her. "W-What are you doing to my parents? W-what are you?"

The man with gray hair looked to her a bit shocked "Oh, so you can see us after all. Hmm, what an interesting soul you are." He leaned into her ear whispering "I've been keeping a close eye on you for a while."

Katherina's brown eyes looked into his greenish yellow eyes whispering "So it was you watching me in the shadows after all?"

The man nodded "Yes but not only me." His eyes became narrow "There some other creatures watching you as well, very keen on getting your soul." He pointed a finger to her chest.

"Other creatures?" Katherina's eyes widened as the other men in black suits came towards her and the man. She gulped.

"Senpai, didn't you say we are not suppose to interact with humans? We are to collect the souls of those on the "To-Die" list and go." One of the black suited men asked.

The gray haired man nodded "Yes, but you have missed another important fact my students. Why can this girl see us? Her soul is beneficial to the world, something that rarely happens."

The students all nodded taking in the information.

Katherina gulped daring to ask "You guys speak as if you're not human. What are you?"

The man pushed his glasses to his face and smiled a bit "Are you sure you want to know?" Katherina nodded. "Alright. I'm Adrian Crevan, and we are Grim Repears. We collect the souls of people to die."

Katherina looked down to her parents dead body's on the floor "Mama and Papa..."

"It was their time."

Katherina looked back to Adrian with tears in her eyes "But why? Why did they have to die?"

"It's just the natural order of things. We live and we die." Adrian looked to his students "Finish your mission and head back. I'll follow after you soon." The students nodded as they went on their way leaving Adrian and Katherina alone.

Katherina suddenly asked as she held her mother's dead body in her arms "Is there anything after death?"

Adrian looked at her curiously and smiled. Humans seemed to come up with interesting questions. "Sorry I've already told you enough as it is."

Katherina hugged her mom and looked to her father "I'm all alone. My husband left me, My father took my baby and I don't know what happened to her. My parents are now dead. I don't like this at all."

Adrian remained calm and watched her. Humans would never be able to fully accept and understand death.

"You'll just have to make it up to me." Adrian looked to Katherina in wonder at what she said. "Yeah, you took my parents so you'll have to make it up to me. Be my friend. I've always wanted a friend to talk to, someone who wasn't like all these people in the village, someone who would listen to my belief's and wouldn't think me crazy." Katherina looked into Adrian's green yellow eyes. "Please, be my friend."

Adrian looked to her. He didn't know how to take it, he had never really gotten close to a human before, much less talk to one but this girl was different. He sighed giving in "Alright, I'll be your friend."

* * *

><p><em>A few months after<em>

Adrian kept his promise as he visited her during his breaks. Katherina did most of the talking at first asking Adrian questions and teaching him things about life and the human world.

They would take walks sometimes as butterflies and birds flew past them. Katherina would talk about how each soul, whether a butterfly or a human she considered them to be precious. "I like to hold each and every soul dear to me. I wish others would feel the same."

Adrian looked to her with a shocked expression. He had always felt the same way and wished to find another who felt the same way. "I agree." It was from that moment on they got to know more and more about each other becoming closer friends.

Adrian finally told Katherina about the other creatures. Demons who would eat humans soul's and how Grim Reapers didn't get along with them.

Katherina even came across her first demon as Adrian protected her from it.

Katherina, Adrian and even some of the other Grim Reapers began to notice how Adrian was beginning to show more emotion thanks to all the time he was spending with Katherina. Adrian could even feel the change in him, an emotion was beginning to develop deep inside him he hadn't felt in a long time. Love.

Katherina always seemed to bring life to everyone around her and help brighten up their souls as Adrian could tell. He could feel it happening to himself. Katherina loved helping out the children in the village but she was also looking for any word of what happened to her baby. One day she asked Adrian a question "Do you know what happened to my baby? I know you were watching the day it all happened. Please Adrian, tell me if she's alive or not. I have to know."

Adrian looked to her sadly "You know I can't tell you. It's against the rules."

Katherina cried into his arms as he held her. That was when he started to realize he didn't want to let her go. They both looked into each others eyes and leaned into a kiss.

* * *

><p>A commotion was going around the townspeople. People grabbed pitch forks, fire, weapons and ropes. Something wicked was coming this way.<p>

Katherina was alone in her house working on housework not knowing of what was to come her way as she heard people yelling.

Adrian was away on a mission he was finishing up. He had one more person to go to that was on the "To-Die" list. His eyes widened in horror at the name before him. It was Katherina. Adrian began to run, telling his feet to move faster as he made his way to Katherina's.

Katherina walked outside looking at the people surrounding her. There was Grim Reapers among the crowd as she made eye contact with them in horror. "Hello everyone. What's wrong?"

"Quiet witch!" A towns person yelled.

Katherina's eyes widened "Witch? But I'm not a witch."

"Tie her up!" Another towns person yelled as they ran to Katherina tying her up in ropes.

Katherina looked to the Grim Reapers "Help! Help! Noooo!" They remained stoic as she realized, It's my time.

They started taking her to the church as the Grim Reapers followed by her side unseen by the people except Katherina. Adrian finally caught up as he walked beside her "Katherina! I'll find a way to get you out of this."

A grim Reaper stopped him "No! You have become to attached to this girl, you have forgotten one of the most important rules, "Coming to the human world to meddle with life or death matters is forbidden." It is her time, there is no stopping it."

Adrian bit back his tongue as he followed them. They took Katherina to the church and tied her to a wooden pole as they shouted chants along the lines of "Witch! and Demon!"

A nun stood to her with a bible "Katherina Von Petrova, you are accused of being a Witch by a witness." The nun pointed over to the old lady who lived next door to Katherina. Katherina looked to the old lady who didn't look like her usual self anymore. The old lady had black nails and red eyes as Katherina remembered Adrian saying was the sign of Demons who could disguise themselves as humans.

Adrian looked over to the lady in anger along with all the other Grim Reapers. "See it's a demons doing!" Adrian yelled.

"It can not be helped, Katherina is still on the "To-Die" list."

The nun continued talking "It is said you talk to people that are not there and practice witch craft summoning demons. For this you will burn."

Katherina shook her head as silent tears fell from her face. Adrian ran over to her looking into her eyes "I'll get you out of this. I promise Katherina."

She shook her head and gave him a smile "No Adrian. It is clearly my time just like it was for my parents. We have to accept that, there is no changing it."

"Look as she talks to herself! She is clearly mad!" A towns person yells.

Katherina ignores them as she looks to Adrian "Adrian, thank you for being my friend. Thanks for making me laugh. I'm glad to have made a friend like you and I will never forget you as I hold you dear. Please make a promise to me." Adrian nodded listening "Remember to laugh and always keep each and every soul dear to you. I'll miss you."

The towns people began to throw torches around her as fire surrounded her. "I don't want to die, I'm afraid." Tears fell from her face as Adrian wiped them away. The fire began to burn her skin as she screamed out in pain.

Suddenly her soul began to glow as it burst out of her before a Grim Reaper could collect it and flew to the sky then shattering into pieces. "Katherina!" Adrian yelled out in horror.

* * *

><p><em>21st Century, England<em>

A girl jolts out of bed looking around her. "That was a crazy dream." She mumbles to herself as she gets out of bed and walks over to the mirror. She gets ready for school as she is thinking over that dream she had. It seemed so familiar to her. Especially those Grim Reapers, she swears she has seen them before when she was little at her mother's funeral.

She shakes her head and walks out the door on her way to school. She doesn't notice someone in the shadows is watching her. "It's about time for her to realize who she is. Why not take her back in time to have them help her realize it sooner?" Two guys talk to each other.

The girl continues running as she begins running down an alley way. "Oops, wrong way." She turns around to walk back as the two men appear in front of her. The girl gulps and turns around running down the alley which seems to be getting darker and darker as she trips blacking out.

* * *

><p><em>19th Century, England<em>

The girl wakes up to a noisy, busy street and people asking if someone is ok. She opens her eyes seeing Victorian dressed people looking to her in worry. "Are you ok Miss?"

The girl gets up confused nodding "Uh yes. I think I hit my head a bit hard though." The girl looks around the area to see people riding in carriages as well. "Uh weird question but, what year is this?"

"Why it's 1888 Miss! You know, you look familiar. Whats your name?"

"Clover Edwards and I get that a lot." She smiled.

"Oh no but you look very familiar. You look exactly like her except for your blonde hair and brown eyes and not to mention weird clothes. Are you related Claudia Jackson?"

Clover looked up at him confused "Who?"

The man laughed nervously "Oh sorry, she's more know as Claudia Phantomhive. Are you perhaps sisters?"

Clover shook her head "No, never heard of them." She began looking around the area as she thought to herself _"I need to find my way home. How did I end up here in_ _1888 Victorian Era?" _Her mind flashes back to those men in the alley.

She suddenly slaps her hands to her cheeks in worry "_Oh my gosh, did they drug me and kidnapped me? Maybe this is all a dream?"_ She paused for a bit "_Then why does it all feel familiar? I'll just have to trust my instincts."_**  
><strong>

She looks down the left and right side of the sidewalks down the street. She begins walking down the left side "_Alright, left it is." _She walks down various shops and passes people by as they give her strange looks and whisper to each other about her. _  
><em>

After what seemed like forever, she came across a shop with coffins on the outside and a big sign overhead labeled "**Undertaker.**"

"A place full of nothing but death and mourning, just what I needed." She sarcastically says to herself as her hand suddenly seems to be reaching for the doorknob. "_M-My hand won't stop!" _She opens the door and enters the shop. It was dark, gloomy, covered with coffins and smelled of rotting death.

Clover covered her nose "I better leave, I didn't want be here in the first place." She begins to turn around going for the doorknob as footsteps are heard approaching her.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger for this chapter~! XD <strong>

**Let me know what you think of this story so far, thanks!**

**In the next chapter, we will find out who those footsteps are and What's going on. :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting you all over again

**Hello again readers. Sorry I havem't updated this or anything at all. College really takes over your life . **

**A special thank you to the people who reviewed, faved and followed. It means a whole lot to me. **

**In the meantime besides not updating and being busy with college, I've been working on ploting more for this story. I hope you all like this.**

**Also if you all know the character Clara Oswald from Doctor Who, you will see her and My OC in this story share some similarities. I have my own twists though on my OC and how stuff happens for her yet you will see some similarities with her and Clara. Enjoy :D**

* * *

><p><strong>The Reincarnation Girl<strong>

**Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji Fanfiction**

**Chapter 2: Meeting you all over again**

* * *

><p><em>My whole belief system is that our paths are drawn for us. I believe in reincarnation. I believe we're here to learn and grow. We choose how we come into this life based on what it is we have to learn. Some people have harder lessons than others.<em>

_- Gillian Anderson_

* * *

><p><em>19th Century, England<em>

Clover turned around as she was greeted with a strange man who had long gray hair and bangs that covered his eyes so she couldn't see them."AHHHH!" She let out a scream backing herself up into the door. This guy seemed familiar as well, but she couldn't figure out why.

The man seemed to look at her with him mouth wide open as if in shock then gave her a smile. "Why hello dearie. I didn't mean to scare you. Heh heh. What coffin can I set up for you today?"

Clover blinked looking around at the many coffins in horror as she gave a nervous laugh "No thank you. I'm far to young to die. Besides, I'd rather like to avoid death as much as possible."

The man gave his creepy chuckle again "You are quite interesting my dear. Avoid death, that's impossible! You can try all you want, but Death is unavoidable."

Clover's eyes narrowed at the man without noticing he looked a bit sad after saying that. Clover then smirked as she asked him the question she asked everyone "Tell me, do you believe in reincarnation?"

Normally this question made people stop, look shocked or answer with a yes or no including a long explaination as to why. Instead this man's answer left her being the one shocked. "Yes I do."

Clover raised her eyebrow at him "And that's all. You just do. No explaination? You just do?"

The man nodded chuclking "You could say I've seen it happen with my own eyes many times to not doubt it."

Clover's eyes widened "Really? You've got to be kidding me!" She pointed at him.

The man shook his head laughing "No dearie, I'm dead serious."

Clover noticed the pun he made as her eyes narrowed at the now cackling man. For some reason his laughing made her want to burst out laughing as well. It also felt strangely familiar as her head began to hurt.

The man noticed her gripping her head and losing her balance "Ah dear, you might want to sit down and take it easy. Come sit down on one of the coffins."

Clover was going to refuse to sit on a coffin of all things but took the offer as her pounding head wasn't helping her at all. "Um thank you. Sorry my head just started to suddenly hurt."

The man nodded as he looked at her "Would you like some tea? That might help make it feel better."

Clover nodded "Sounds good. Thank you...uh...what's your name?"

The man smiled "Oh, now she asks. My name is Undertaker."

Clover slapped her head in obviousness, which didn't help with the pain at all "Ow! Well I guess that makes sense from the sign outside your window. But that's all it is, Undertaker?"

The man was now talking to her from the other room where he made tea "Yes that's all."

_"Hmmm, weird name. Is this also how the Victorian Era was?" _Clover suddenly jumped in realization _"Oh my grapes, I totally forgot I'm trying to find my way home. I'm obviously in back in the Victorian Era but this all has to be a dream. Yeah a strangely familiar dream. And what if it's not a dream at all?" _Clover slapped her hands to her cheeks in worry as she said outloud "Oh my golly, What if it's not a dream at all? What if this is all real? But Time Traveling isn't real, only in movies and books."

As for Undertaker in the other room, he was listening to Clover talk to herself out loud as he chuckled. He had found her once again in a new life she was living. This time he could tell by her strange clothes and her talk about Time Travel, she had obviously come from a different time.

This time wasn't her original time that she was born into in this life. Meaning...someone had sent her here. Something supernatural, a reaper, demon, Angel or something else entirely. But why?

He was going to find out. He picked up the glasses and went back to the main room where Clover noticed she was talking outloud and stopped. She was looking around with an anxious face as Undertaker walked up to her handing her the glass "Here you go my dear."

Clover went to grab the cup only to find it was actually a mesuring glass and the tea looked black. Knowing this was a funeral parlor she grimaced at it then gave a nervous smile "Uh thank you."

She took the glass holding it, but for sure wasn't going to drink out of it. Suddenly Undertaker put a black urn in front of her face as he took off the lid to reveal dog biscuits. "Care for a biscuit my dear?"

Clover's eyes widened at this "Those are dog biscuit's Undertaker...No way."

Undertaker's mouth dropped a little as if in surprise and took a bone shaped biscuit from the urn and ate it. "It tastes fine to me, but if you say so. More for me then." He gave his famous cackle as he began eating more of them.

Clover held her mesuring glass as she looked to him "This is probably going to sound weird, and I really wish all of this is a crazy dream of mine but..." She inhaled a breath "I come from a different time, 21st century England to be exact. I was just on my way to school when suddenly these two strange men started chasing me down a dark alley. Next thing I know, bam, I'm here in Victorian Era England!"

She was breathing heavily now after saying all that fast as Undertaker looked at her with an amused smile. "Do you happen to know how I can get home? Or even how I could possibly wake myself up from this dream?" She then started mumbling to herself "Oh green onions, I sound like Alice trapped in wonderland...though this isn't wonderland...or is it?"

The Undertaker burst out into laughter as Clover stopped mumbling to herself to look at him with a pouting face. "Oh of course, the usual laughter of someone thinking I'm crazy after saying all this."

Undertaker poked her cheek with his long black nail "No dearie, I believe every word you're saying."

Clover blinked in surprise "Are you serious?"

Undertaker nodded "I'm not sure on how to get you back home, but I do have friends who could possibly be able to help you with it."

Clover smiled happily "Really? So Time Travel does exist then?"

Undertaker laughed "Yes, in a way."

"Thank you Undertaker for all your help. I just have one more question?" Clover asked.

"What is it my dear?"

"Who is Claudia Phantomhive?"

Undertaker gave a sad smile briefly then gave a huge smile "Why she use to be the Mistress of the Phantomhive family, a long time ago now. She's already passed away and gone. Why do you ask?" He was hoping she remembered one of her reincarnations.

Clover shook her head "Sorry, when I got here, these men mentioned me looking just like her except for hair and eye color differences. I thought I might have a twin running around here. Maybe a great grandmother or something. Haha."

Undertaker smiled as he put a hand on her shoulder "Some of us are lucky to have twins who look just like us and some of us..." He looked at her which she didn't notice "Are lucky to have a lot more twins who look just like us."

Clover was confused by what he said, but was distracting by her heart beating fast in her chest. Why was the simple touch of his hand on her shoulder making her heart react this way?

She suddenly shook her head as she looked to him "Alright, I'm ready to meet your friends. I'm hoping to find a way home ASAP!"

Undertaker's mouth hung open in confusion

"ASAP means as soon as possible."

Undertaker cackled "Ah... ok."

Clover sat down her mesuring glass and began walking to the door opening it. She sees a beautiful sunset appearing outside realizing it's starting to get dark. Undertaker appears behind her smiling "You better stick close to me my dear. It's starting to get dark and there's a ripper out looking for a pretty lady around these parts."

This absolutely terrified Clover as she looked up at him shaking "You don't mean...Jack the Ripper?"

Undertaker nodded "I mean that exactly."

Clover mumbled to herself as she sarcastically said "Oh great...I made it to Victorian Era England just in time for Jack the Ripper, lucky me."

Undertaker began walking ahead as Clover noticed and ran towards him grabbing his hand. Undertaker was surprised by this, but turned to her with a smile. "You still haven't told me your name my dear."

Clover noticed she was holding his hand as she pulled away looking to him with her heart racing "Oh sorry. My name is Clover Edwards."

Undertaker laughed a bit "Clover, what a beautiful name you have."

"Thank you." She was looking around as she noticed people looking at her and him a bit strange. Undertaker was strange in general. As for Clover she came from a different time and was wearing clothes they had never seen.

After a bit of silence walking next to Undertaker, Clover broke the silence "So what are your friends like?"

Undertaker replied "Now if I was to tell you, it would give away the mystery. Wouldn't it?"

Clover pouted wanting to know who these friends of his where. She wanted to know what they were like and be prepared.

Suddenly Clover began to see men in black suits with glasses and garden tools standing around a building. Clover began to feel a familiar feeling as she looked to them. Undertaker noticed but gave her a smile "You might want to stay back for safety."

"Why?" Just as she asked that, suddenly a fire broke out in the building as people were screaming and began running out the door. She looked on in horror as the Undertaker pulled her close to him to avoid getting hurt by the running people.

Suddenly the men in suits began to walk into the building like nothing. "G-Grim Reapers..." Clover stuttered looking to where they were before.

Undertaker smiled, glad she could at least still see them. That was one of the things that hadn't changed about her no matter what reincarnation. "Yes you're right my dear Clover."

Clover turned to him with wide eyes as she gulped "Are you a Grim Reaper as well?"

Undertaker kept smiling to her "You tell me. What is the usual things Grim Reapers have that makes them stand out to you."

She began to explain "Their death scythes, black suits, glasses, their list of people set to die and most importantly...their greenish yellow eyes."

"Do I fit any of those?" Undertaker still smiled at her.

She studied him. He didn't have a death scythe (At least that it looked like), he wasn't wearing a black suit, he wasn't wearing glasses (Which was the most important thing for Grim reapers to wear since they are nearsighted) but he did run a funeral parlor. As for his eyes, she couldn't see them as they were covered by his long bangs.

She shook her head "Not really, except for having to do with death since you run a funeral parlor." She began putting her hand out towards his bangs to move them "Can I take a look at your eyes though? I can't see them with your bangs in the way."

Undertaker nodded chuckling "If you want, my dear." She began to put her hands on his bangs as she moved them up slowly "That's only if you're prepared to face the truth..."

Her brown eyes looked to his greenish yellow eyes shocked. For some reason she couldn't look away, they looked so familiar. His face looked so familiar except for the scar on his face. It seemed out of place somehow, she just didn't know why.

She began to put her other hand on his scar as her fingers light brushed it following where it went across his nose. His face was so handsome and captivating it was hard to look away. His greenish yellow eyes were locked on her's with a soft look.

"Oh it's you Mister Undertaker."

Clover was broken from her trance as she pulled her hands away completely and turned around to look at who spoke. It was a Grim reaper with neatly combed black hair and rectangle shaped glasses. His death scythe was a pruner. He looked to Clover with a emotionless look.

"I see you found her."

* * *

><p><strong>This is where I'm gonna stop it for now. Another cliffhanger haha. Now let's see if you people know your Shinigami's well, who is the shinigami with neatly combed black hair and a pruner for a death scythe? No cheating XD<strong>


End file.
